The Power Games
by penguinlover93
Summary: The war between the capitol and the district of New Towns Ville. The Power Games have begun are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

The power games

**Mizuki's POV**

It's been a year since the wars been over.

The Capitol is under control. I live in the 10th county. Their are only 10 counties. I'm an only child, I'm in line to get registered into the power games. It's the first year of the power games. This is the way it works: one girl and one boy from each county are chosen to fight to the death between 44 other people. Everyone only has their name in once, well I'm in line and everyone is waiting for the pulling of names. This lady came up on stage and said a speech about how we should be thankful that the Capitol let us live.

"Alright shall we get ready ladies first." she said. She picked a piece of paper from a  
large bowl. Then she said two simple words. " Mizuki Tanaka" everyone turned to  
me I was devastated. I started to walk up to her and I passed my mom she was my  
only family member left alive. My father died in war and my aunt got tortured to  
death. She started to cry and she fell to her knees. I tried to help her but I  
couldn't the gaurds kept pushing me.

When I finally got to the stage the lady told me her name was keane but she said I could call her ms. Keane. I looked out to the crowd who had looks of pity for me, I looked at the screen where it showed me. I had my white hair pulled up into a high ponytail, it showed my right ear pierced four times, my right three times, my teal colored eyes showed fear and I was close to tears, I wore a simple dress that caws colored teal, and white flats.

After she introduced herself she went to the boys side and picked someone named Tamaki. He sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out why. He started to come up but he stopped and looked back to his mother who was just smiling. I looked at her and she met my eyes and she looked down. After he was on the stage told us  
to shake hands. We shook then separated. I remember now.

**Tamaki's POV**

I can't believe I got chosen to be with her. My crush Mizuki Tanaka. I've liked her since I laid my on eyes on her. We were sent on a car for us to go to the train. We showed up and it was really fancy. I saw the food and dived for it I looked back at where Mizuki was standing and she was looking at me with a surprised look. Some how she also looked thankful too. She sat at on the couch.

"Finally someone I could be myself around." she said I looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well you just dived for the food.

Usually in my house hold that's rude I always have act nice or behave myself. I never get to be a teen. But when I'm not with my mother I'm free to do whatever I get to do. I can be rude and act stupid or careless." she says to me. I start to blush at what she told me. Just then the trained stopped I thought we landed in the train stopped I thought we were in the Capitol but we just stopped to get some fuel.

**Mizuki POV**

When I finally went to my room in the train I passed out right when I fell into bed. I had a dream of that day when I first met Tamaki. There was a bomb coming down on county 10 during the war. That was the time when I was just getting used to just having my mother around. My mom was outside getting some herbs for the wounded and sick.

I kept yelling for her to get out of there and getting inside. When I thought it was to late he dived for her. He saved my mothers life and after that he kind of just disappeared except for school and at is families shop he never went out with his friends actually he is really quite and I think he doesn't have very many friends.

I woke up and went to the dinning hall and he was there waiting he didn't even touch his food and when I sat down and got food he was waiting for me to take the first bite once I did he started shoving his face. I looked at him and asked him how long he's been waiting.

"Three hours." he replied I looked at him in that the train stopped I looked outside and saw screaming people that had crazy hairdos and a lot of makeup on but the weirdest thing was their clothing.

Any ways we finally got to this place were the tributes for the games ride chariots through a crowd of Capitol. I saw a group of people coming towards me. They took me away and led me to a private room were I was striped and laid onto a bed. They started to make me look well not myself.

They wash away my scars from being in the woods near me. And they wash away  
all the dirt and everything off of me. Once they're done they tell me to  
stay put and wait. I waited for about 10 minutes until the door opened. In came  
a women that looked normal like she was from one of the districts but cleaner  
and she didn't have any make up on except bright pink lip stick.

"Hello my name is Penny." Penny said. "I'm your stylist. But don't worry I'm not one of those people who just make someone look pretty and just throw them away like their a  
piece of trash like they do in the games. I'm going to do everything I can to  
make everyone remember you."

I looked at her in amazement and she just smiled. She gave me something in a bag and told me to try it on. Since I'm from district 10 I have to wear something that's related to silk since my district makes silk. When I pull out a dress that's actually made entirely out of silk I am so surprised to find a regular dress I was expected something bazaar not this  
simple dress like this. Anyways I put it on its a pure white silk dress that drags on the floor it's a one sleeve dress and it's beautiful.

Once I come out of the changing room Penny tells me to go get ready for the thing and go to the chariot. When I get their Takashi is their waiting and he looks just like me but  
with a tuxedo and he has shorter hair of course. I get on the chariot and the bell rings signaling that the time has come for the chariots to pull  
out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki's P.O.V. (After The Chariot Thing)

When the chariot riding was over I went to Penny. She said that I was a natural but I thought I was just stupid.

"You should go talk to the other kids like Takashi is." She suggested.

"Um if you hadn't noticed I'm not very good with people."I said

"You should at least try. But stay away from county the district 9,7,5,3, and 1." She warned

"Why? They look cool to me." I asked.

"Well they aren't. They are blood thirsty little brats. Their counties helped the capitol in the war." She said

"Oh ok." I said kind of afraid

"Now go you could probably make an alliance." She suggested

"Doubt it." I muttered. I walked over to where Takashi was talking to a group of kids. I'm guessing they were from counties 2, 4, 6, and 8. They all looked like good kids. When I got to Takashi he introduced me to them.

"Hey Mizuki. This is Ali and Koumori from county 2, Momoko and Kaito from county 4, Koaru and Shiro from county 6, and Miyako and Riku from 8. And guys this is Mizuki from my county." He introduced

"Hello." I said.

"Hi" They said in unison.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Ali asked. I looked at her to make sure then it came to me I have a picture of her in my living room. She's my younger cousin. Takashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Mizuki are you ok?" Takashi asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok I was just day dreaming." I assured him

"Ok if you say so." He said unsure.

"So do I know you from somewhere?" Ali asked again

I dropped down on the ground and started crying. Everyone looked at me surprised I was even surprised I never cry. Takashi bent down but I just got up and hugged Ali. My family was separated from my cousin when Ali was a baby but I was 4 years old but I knew a lot because I had to be the brave on in my family ever since my dad died. We thought we would never see them again. She was like a little sister to me.

"I remember now!" Ali said "I have a picture of you when you were 4. But I didn't recognize you because you have white hair and blue streaks now. Oh My Gosh I can't believe it. It's you!" Ali yelled. Then she started to cry too.

(A few minutes later)

After we were done crying it was time for dinner we said our goodbye's and left. When we got to the elevator and the doors closed we stood in silence.

"Why were you guys crying? You know her don't you?"He asked

"Well I don't know the fact that we sat there crying for I don't know like ten minutes." I said

"Sorry I was just asking." He said innocently.

"Ok sorry. And yes I know her she my cousins daughter we were separated when she was a baby and I was 4. She was like a little sister to me." I said with a blank face. After that we didn't talk. When we got to our floor I walked over to the dining hall but dinner was not quite ready yet so I decided to go to my room and to change and try to get this makeup off my face. When I got to the dining hall everyone was there waiting for me. They all turned around and Takashi smiled at me. I blushed. But I couldn't like him we are enemies well technically not yet but when we get into the arena. But still.

"Hi." I greeted

"You are late." Penny said

"Sorry." I said expressionless

Takashi's P.O.V.

Wow I've never seen Mizuki cry before. I mean not at school, walking home (I live right next to her), at funerals, not even when her dad died.

"Takashi are you coming? Dinners been over for like 5 minutes and you've been sitting there. Mizuki said I blushed.

"Yeah. I guess I better get to bed." I said.

"Ok see you in the morning." She said.

Ali's P.O.V.

"Hey Ali why were you and that girl Mizuki crying?" Koumori asked.

"Because we haven't seen each other in a long time." I answered

"What do mean by that." He asked

"Your hopeless." I said and walked away.

"Wait I want to know what you mean!" he yelled

"Tell you in the morning." I yelled back


End file.
